


The Hothner -  Reid Family

by DCandMARVELnerd



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Children, Domestic Fluff, Established Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, I'm Not Ashamed, LGBTQ Character, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Meet the Family, Relationship Reveal, Secret Children, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCandMARVELnerd/pseuds/DCandMARVELnerd
Summary: Aaron un be known to the his team at the BAU has been married to the love of his life Doctor Spencer Reid for eleven years and has two 6 year old twin children Jack and Isabel Hotchner-Reid. At first he had kept them a secret not out of shame but rather because he wanted to keep them safe but keeping the love's of his life a secret is now effecting Aaron in a way he wasn't expecting. What happens when Spencer takes it into his own hands revealing himself to a team he had never met before.Spencer was never part if the BAU team.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner & Haley Hotchner, Aaron Hotchner & Jack Hotchner, Aaron Hotchner & Jack Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner & Jack Hotchner & Spencer Reid & Original Female Character(s), Aaron Hotchner & Original Female Character(s), Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid & Original Female Character(s), Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, David Rossi & Original Female Character(s), Jack Hotchner & David Rossi, Jack Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Jack Hotchner/Original Female Character(s), Jessica Brooks & Aaron Hotchner, Jessica Brooks/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid & David Rossi, Spencer Reid & Haley Hotchner, Spencer Reid & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	The Hothner -  Reid Family

Aaron smiled down at his phone as he saw who the text was from, his husband of 11 years. A husband that he has been with since before joining the FBI, a husband that he has 2 six year old twins with. Both of which the team had no idea existed except for Rossi who actually attended the wedding. Honestly it wasn’t that Aaron kept his husband and kids as a dirty little secret that he was ashamed of because that was so far from the truth. Aaron had kept them a secret from the team when he had first joined because he didn’t trust them and he didn't trust his job because being a big time FBI agent put big red targets on the backs of those you care about. He would never be able to live with himself if something happened to his family. So he kept them a secret. By the time he trusted his team enough to know that they would keep them safe but it was too late, how could he tell them that during the seven long years they had been working together he had been married and had two kids. Somehow he couldn’t see that going well. 

So in the end he kept it a secret. He had spoken to Spencer about the shame he felt his husband had laughed and pulled him in for a kiss before whispering ‘I trust you’ in his ear. Aaron had known his husband was being sincere by the way his eyes shone. He knew his husband understood and never really minded and it did do a lot to less the shame Aaron felt but he still wasn’t happy, he hated himself a little because he was breaking the wedding vows he had sworn to follow ‘I vow to never feel ashamed, never to keep you or us a secret that we would come first in this life and the next forever and always.’ Aaron wasn't the type to be a soppy romantic but he took his marriage and family seriously and it being a secret was slowly pulling him apart. 

xxxxx

Aaron was suddenly dragged out of his thoughts when Emily flopped down into the seat next to him “What’s with the creepy smile boss man?” she asked, Hotch was quick to wipe the expression from his face “That’s not just any smile” Garcia said, clapping her hand, it took every ounce of Hotch's power not to tell them to shut up and mind their own business. “Oh come on Hotch, spill it” Morgan said grinning “Who’s the lucky girl?” Aaron purposefully ignores Rossi’s muffled laugh as he glared at his subordinates “I do believe we have work to do, Garcia please” the quirky tech analyst jumped up from her seat with a ‘yes, sir’ before quickly explaining the new case. 

xxxxx

As he sent his team to get ready for the trip he slipped into his office and quickly ran the man of his thoughts. The first thing that he heard when the phone was answered was the sound of two childish giggles before a tired but happy voice said “Reid” clearly his husband had answered the phone without looking at the caller ID “Hey babe” Aaron said, it took a moment for Spencer to realise who was on the phone “Oh! Aaron” he said happily yet a bit confused, Aaron chuckled, It was clear that he was exhausted “Hey love, you okay?” he asked a bit concerned he knew Spencer had been stressed lately resulting in not sleeping well plus he had been up all hours of the night looking after their daughter who had been having nightmares. “Um...Yeah I'm okay?” Aaron hummed “I thought you were going to have a nap this afternoon” Spencer laughed softly “That was the plan but I had two monsters who refused to lie down and instead convinced me that we needed to get ice cream” Aaron chuckled at that “Sounds about right. Listen love I'm heading out to Chicago for a case” Spencer was distracted when he said “Izzy Please” Aarons heart broke at those two simple words he could hear how tired the younger man truly was “Be safe Aaron, please” Aaron gripped the edge of the desk worry taking over and the tone of his husband. “I can stay here if you need me to. The team can do this one by themselves” there was silence for a minute before Spencer spoke again “I’m okay Aaron. Those people need you more, catch the bad guy” Aaron nodded despite knowing that his husband couldn’t see him “I will, love you. Can you put the kids on?” Aaron could hear the smile in Spencer's voice “I love you too and yeah they are right here” Spencer took the phone away from his face but Aaron could still hear his muffled voice “Izzy, Jack Papa wants to talk to you” no sooner had that been said, Aaron could hear giggles and then “Hiya Papa” two voices said at the same time “Hey Babies, How are you?” Aaron asked, unable to wipe the smile off his face. “We are okay,” Isabell said happily, “When are you getting home Papa?” Jack asked innocently, making Aarons heart clench “Not tonight” he admitted, Jack wasted no time in responding “Are you catching bad guys?” Aaron smiled at that “Yeah i am” Isabell was the one that responded next “That’s good Papa there are people that need you to save them” Aaron laughed softly “I'll make sure I save them. Baby where's daddy?” there was silence for a minute before jack answered “He’s in the kitchen do you want me to get him?” Aaron shook his head “No, no that’s okay I need you to make me a promise” Isabell being to much like her daddy said “Depends what it is” Aaron couldn’t help but laugh at that “I need you to look after daddy while I'm gone” Jack instantly agreed but Isabell said “Is this cause daddy’s sad?” Aaron tensed a frown coming over his features “Why would daddy be sad?” Jack was the one who answered “Because we saw daddy on the phone and we think he was crying but he shut the bathroom door” Aarons heart beated faster “Do you know who daddy was on the phone with?” It was silent for a moment “Grandma Reid maybe to the people that look after her” Isabell answered, Aarons mind was conflicted but knew that he had to reassure his kids “I'm sure both daddy and Grandma Reid are okay, but just in case can you look after daddy?” the twins both promised and the three said their goodbyes.

Once he hung up Aaron collapsed into the closest chair. He only sat down for a few minutes when Rossi came in “You okay?” he asked simply, Aaron just nodded which led to David closing the door and taking a seat “Aaron talk to me” the man in question just sighed “It’s just Spence” David was suddenly more alert looking at the younger man in concern “Is he okay?” Aaron smiled lightly “He says he is but the kids said he was crying earlier” David frowned “Do you need to stay here, the team and I can take care of it” Aaron shook his head “Spencer told me to go, he didn’t tell me he was upset and we talked before i told him about the case. So he doesn’t want to talk about it yet” Davide nodded in understanding “Alright Aaron let's solve this case so you can check on Spence and you’ll have an amazing new story to tell the kids” 

xxxxx

It had turned out that Spencer had just been over tired, stressed and his mother had been refusing to take her meds which had sent him over the edge. A day after Aaron left Chicago Spencer called up his sister in law, Haley “Hey Haley can you and Mark take the kids for the next few days?” Despite her confusion Haley agreed “Of course Spencer, are you okay?” Spencer swallowed the lump growing in his throat “Um...Aaron’s in Chicago. I just...I need a break please Haley” the blonde on the other side of the phone was shocked to hear the pain in the usually strong man’s voice “Hey Spencer of course we will take the kids. Do you need me to come and get them?” Spencer held back a sob “Please” Spencer could hear Haley getting ready “Alright Spencer, alright I'll be there soon” and with that Spencer hung up. He quickly turned back to the bathroom sink and splashed water on his face before going to where the kids were playing in their room. 

“Hey guys” he said getting their attention “Can you pack a bag you're going to stay with Aunt Haley for a few nights” Both kids looked up from what they were doing “Why?” Spencer smiled “Do you remember a couple months ago when you stayed with Aunt Haley and Uncle Liam when Papa was at work and Daddy had to go to work?” he lied easily, both kids nodded “Well that's what's happening this time as well” the two kids smiled collecting some clothes as Spencer grabbed two bags off the top shelf. It didn't take long for Spencer and the two kids to pack their bags and place them in by the front door. Haley arrived in record time, Spencer said goodbye to the twins strapping them into their car seats before turning to speak to the blonde. “Thank you for doing this,” he said genuinely, Haley just smiled with concern written all over her features. “It’s no problem Spencer honestly, Are you okay though? Do you need me to stay?” Spencer smiled tiredly at her “Honestly?” he asked, Haley just nodded encouragingly “I'm tired, Haley so tired. As for Aaron he is in Chicago on a case and I need you to look after the twins'' Haley looked like she was going to argue but Spencer put a hand on her arm silencing her “I’m just going to sleep and try relaxe'' Haley didn’t look completely convinced but nonetheless did as the younger genius asked. Spencer watched as the car disappeared round the corner before heading back inside. He chucked his phone on the bedside table before passing out on the bed.

xxxxx

When Spencer woke up with his brain still slow with sleep. He moved slowly to the bathroom and then forced himself to go downstairs and eat a small sandwich and a glass of water. Spencer wasn't sure how long he had been asleep but it was now dark outside, so it had to be a fair few hours but Spencer felt like he hadn’t slept at all. He was more tired than he thought, after Spencer finished eating he quickly cleaned what he used and staggered back up stairs and onto his bed still wearing his clothes from this morning. He knew he should probably shower and get changed but sleep was already calling to him. The next time he came to consciousness it was because of the sound of his phone, he had felt a hundred times better but still wanted nothing more than to ignore it and go back to sleep. Despite what he wanted he reached blindly to the ringing device. As he wiped the sleep from his eyes he spoke voice rough from just waking up “Reid” he recognised the voice on the other side of the phone as his husband, spencer smiled sleepily “Hey babe” Aaron said “Hi” Spencer said still waiting for his brain to catch up completely missing the concern in his lovers tone. “Love, are you okay?” Aaron asked Spencer to freeze “Haley called you?” he eventually said Aaron immediately admitted it “I'm okay Aaron honestly it was just stress and exhaustion. So I called Haley I needed a break and sleep” Aaron was silent before saying “You could have told me. I would have stayed” Spencer smiled at the love he could hear in his partners voice “I know you would have Aaron but honestly I think I just needed time alone” Spencer closed his eyes listening to his husbands calm breathing “I can understand that” Aaron whispered “I know you need isolation sometimes babe, but next time you feeling it all building up, talk to me and we can work something out okay babe?” Spencer wiped the silent tear off his cheek “When do you get back?” Spencer asked trying to keep his voice steady “Do you need me to come back Spence because I will'' Spencer chuckled softly “No, the team need you, those victims and their families need you” Spencer could hear his husbands worry through the phone “Spencer you are my husband the love of my life. You are my first concern is you say you need me I'll be back on the jet before you can even blink” Spencer smiled, he knew Aaron loved him but hearing it like that never failed to make his heart flutter “I know you would debut babe I'm telling the truth when I say I'm okay. I'm going to shower, get some more sleep and then work on my current consult before picking up the kids” Aaron sighed “Have you eaten?” Spencer laughed “Yes last time I woke up and before you say anything yes I'll eat more after my shower” he could hear the smile on Aaron's face the next time he spoke “I love you” Spencer grinned “I love you too. Now aren't you supposed to be working?” Aaron signed “I'm picking up food for the team” Spencer laughed at the tone of his voice “Well you better get back to that love” Aaron grumbled “Sleep well and don’t worry about the kids, Haley said she would watch the kids for as long as you need” Spencer agreed, they said their goodbyes.

xxxxx

By the time Aaron got home a week later Spencer was back to his usual self. Aaron was glad about that, he hated knowing Spencer was hurt or upset and being unable to do anything. On the other hand Aaron was glad that Spencer had learnt his limits were and that he knew when he needed to take a break. When they had first met Spencer used to work himself into such a frenzy that Aaron worried for Spencer's wellbeing. 

xxxxx 6 Months later xxxxx

Aaron was sitting staring at the pile of paperwork he was meant to be working on but once again his brain was once again preoccupied by the fact that his family was still a secret. Earlier that day Rossi had invited the team and their families round for dinner in a couple of months time during their week off. Aaron wanted to take Spencer and the kids but Aaron was scared of their reactions, Aaron was suddenly dragged from his thoughts as he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders from behind with a small smile. Aaron leaned his head back into the strong body behind him with a small smile “Hey, love how are you doing?” Spencer asked, Aaron just nodded “I'm good, just thinking” Spencer shifted so he could sit sideways on Aaron's lap with his arms looped around the older man's neck, Aarons arms snaked around the doctor's slim waist “What are you thinking about?” Aaron signed allowing his forehead to fall against Spencer's “Rossi invited the team and I over for dinner” Spencer frowned before realisation crossed his face “Aaron you have wanted to come out to your team for months, we can do this if you want to” Aaron was silent for a few minutes “What if they react badly?” Spencer chuckled “If this team of yours is as good as you say they are, they aren't going to care” Aaron nodded smiling his husband was right it didn’t matter what the team thought because despite them being like a second family they didn't really matter all that mattered was Spencer, Izzy and Jack. “Your right” Aaron said pulling Spencer into a kiss after a few moments Spencer smiled pulling back just enough to whisper “I like this” Aaron couldn’t help but agree as he Spencer pulled him into another searing kiss but before they could deepen it they heard “Daddy, I'm hungry” from their son, Spencer pulled away from Aaron laughing softly allowing his head to fall against Aarons chest. Aaron joined him, allowing his hand to run through Spencer's long hair, enjoying the time Spencer spent wrapped tightly in his arms. They stayed like that for a while longer until they heard another call for Spencer this time from Izzy “Coming” Spencer said standing up pausing momentarily to give Aaron a chaste kiss before going to help the kids. Aaron smiled turning back to his mountain of paperwork feeling a hundred times lighter. 

xxxxx

The next time Spencer and Aaron found a gap in their schedules to spend some real time together was a few weeks later after they had put the kids to bed. Aaron had gotten back from a case and Spencer had no more active consults for the moment. So the couple decided to spend some time relaxing together on the sofa, catching up. “I have been asked to go on an active placement consult” Spencer said as he played with Aarons head that was holding him to the older man's chest. “You have?” Aaron asked, kissing the top of his husband's head, not surprised by the news. Every agency in America wanted Dr Reid's help with cases but very few actually got to work with him as he preferred to stay with the kids and work consults from home. Spencer just hummed in confirmation attention completely focused on tracing patterns on the back of Aaron's hand “Yeah, I'm thinking about taking it” Now Aaron was surprised “What makes you want to take this one?” Spencer just shrugged “Sounds interesting” Around nodded “Well take it if you want, I'm sure Haley and Jessica will look after the kids if I get taken out on a case” Spencer shrugged again “I dunno, I mean other then the case looking interesting. I guess I'm obligated to take it as well because its with the FBI”

Now Aaron understood, when he and Spencer had met. The young doctor had been training to be an agent and had been an active agent right up until they decided they wanted to have kids. When the FBI had found out that Spencer was going to take a desk job and work on an outside consult, they decided to cut him a deal. They said he could consult for whatever agency he wanted as long as his first duty was to the FBI, he could also keep his title agent and work on the field as long as he passed the Physical and Psychological eval every six months. Spencer of course jumped at the chance and Aaron understood Spencer loved being an active agent but he did want to be there for the kids so this deal gave him the best of both worlds. He could be a parent, agent and work on his already impressive list of degrees. But best of all he was happy and that meant that Aaron was happy. “If you take the case what branch will you be working for?” Spencer shifted slightly “I have no idea, I just found out about it this morning, I'll get more information before I decide though” Aaron kissed the top of Spencer's head again before speaking “Well whatever you decide love I support you” Spencer giggles slightly “I love you” they spent the rest of the evening before falling into bed cuddling close for the rest of the night.


End file.
